KASSANDARA AND THE FLAME OF ACHILLES!
by PineappleBuddy
Summary: This story is abot a new girl named Kassandara! She goes to camp! Who are her parents! Will she find love with Nico! My sister, Princesss Andromeda helped me edit a little bit! Review! No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hay hay hay guys! My name is pinapplebuddy1 and this is my 1****st**** stories! I'm so excited. So this story is bout a new girl named Kassandara. Plz read.**

Hi my name is Kassandara Olivya Heather but my friends call me Kassi. I have long shiny blonde hair that is always perfectly straight. My eyes are a clear sea green and are very pretty. Everyone is jealous of my looks because I'm gorgeous. I go to school at Goode High and I am a sophomore. My bff is a guy named Grover Underwood, but he is crippled and can't walk well so I'm not popular at all.

In fact, everyone hates me. They all throw pieces of paper at me when I walk by. Its mean. I don't know why everyone hates me but they do. I am nice to everyone and I get perfect grades. I am an orphan because both my parents died when I was a young child. Then I had to go to an orphanage where everyone hates me. I am an out cast.

Today started out like any other day I was wearing my favorite outfit. It is a very pretty dress that's sparkly. Its sea green like my eyes. (A.N. PICTURE OF DRESS LINK ON MY PROFILE!) Even though I looked so pretty, people were still making fun of me. I was angry. Today was the last day of school.

I found Grover and went and talked to him. The bell rang and we all went to class. My first class was English and I had it with Grover. We went in and sat down. All the other people came in too and they kept glaring at me. I wanted to cry real bad. But I didn't because I don't cry in front of mean people like them.

"GOOD MORNING CLASS" our teacher Mrs. Dodds shouted. She was so mean. I don't know why though. "TODAY WE WILL BE READING THE OUTSIDERS"

I hated reading. (I was dyslexic) so I just pretended to read. Suddenly Mrs. Dodds said "KASSANDARA WHY AREN'T YOU READING?" I was scared because I don't like being yelled at. I stood up and punched her in the face. "Why are you so MEAN TO ME?" I yelled and I was crying. I couldn't help but punch her because I am impulsive. (I have ADHD and all the kids make fun of me for it)

Suddenly… Mrs. Dodd's turned into an ugly creature and sprouted wings. She charged at me and so on impulse I grabbed my lucky pen and took off the lid it turned into a magic sword but I don't know how. I quickly stabbed Mrs. Dodds and she poofed into yellow sand.

"KASSANDARA! We have to go see Mr. Brunner really quick!" Grover shouted.

I shrugged my shoulders "ok" I replied.

We went to go see him and told him what had happened. "Kassandara you need to go to camp"

"What camp?" I asked innocently

"It's a camp for special people" Mr. Brunner said.

A camp for special people? I had always known I was special. Because I was smart.

"Yes now go quick. Grover take her there." Mr. Brunner said.

"Ok lets go Kassi"

"Ok" I said and I followed him out of the school.

We hopped into my corvette that I had bought and Grover drove. He sped. I hoped we would not get pulled over.

Soon we reached a big hill with a pine tree on top. "We need to climb up that hill and get to the top and then go over." But then suddenly….. A Minotaur appeared behind us!

"We need to kill it!" I shouted and uncapped my pen again. I stabbed him and he died but then I fainted.

**Sooo did you love it? I spent a lot of time working on it. I am very proud. Its my first fanfic. YOU HAVE TO REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! NO FLAMES OK? I'm new so I don't know any better! **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Pineapplebuddy1**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was really upset when I saw the flames I got. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH THAT CHPATER? It was fin! I spent a long time on that! PLZ REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. NO FLAMES.**

When I woke up again I saw that I was in a big room and I was lying in a bed. It was warm and comfy. A really HOT guy was feeding me pudding that tasted like ham. It was really yummy. I love ham a lot.

The hot guy said "oh good you are awake"

I was all like "duh. Who are you anyways?"

"My name is Nico diAngelo. You are in the sick room at camp."

I nodded because I understood. It hurt to nod because I was in a lot of pain and I was really sick.

And then I passed out again.

When I woke up again I was outside on a porch. I stood up and walked around to the front of the house. There was a fat guy and….. MR. BRUNNER! I gasped.

"Hello Kassandara. I am Chiron and this is Mr. D."

"Hi Chiron. Hi Mr. D" I said politely. I was always polite to my elders.

"Hello child." Mr. D said.

"Let me show you around" Chiron said.

We stood up and left.

We walked around camp. For a long time. But I didn't get tired. I was a good athelete.

"You are a child of the gods Kassandara." Chiron told me. "You will be claimed and then put in a cabin. But for now you will stay in the Hermes cabin. Oh wait the Hermes cabin is too full. We will put you in the Hades cabin because there is no room in Hermes cabin."

"Ok." I said and he took me to the Hades cabin. I went in side. In there was….. THE REALLY HOT GUY THAT FED ME HAM!

"Kassandara will be staying in here until she is claimed Nico." Chiron said and he left.

Nico blushed and looked at the floor.

I was mad that he wasn't bothering to talk to me.

"HI" I said madly.

"HI" he glared back.

I walked over to an empty bunk and set down my stuff. I unpacked it. All I had was my toothbrush, four pairs of jeans, six t shirts, ten pairs of shoes, and some lacey bras and thongs.

Nico blushed when he saw my lacey bras.

We stared into each others eyes for a long time. I knew I was in love.

Suddenly…

**GASP! A CLIFFIE! HAHAHA I'm so mean : )**

**REVIEW! NO FLAMES! IF YOU FLAME I WILL SEND YOU A MEAN MESSAGE!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Pineapple Buddy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wowie! Thanks thanks to everyone who reviewed! I neverr thought that this story wood b so popular! Sooo… on too chappie 3 of mah story!**

Suddenly…. We heard a noise outside! We ran out side.

The Minotaur popped up again out of nowhere!

"Rawr" he said and he attacked me. This guy must really hate me.

"Take that meatloaf!" I yelled and stabbed him. He died.

"WOW!" Nico yelled. "You are an amazing fighter! Better then Percy even! And you've never been trained!"

I blushed and he blushed too.

We went to go see Chiron and Percy. They were talking at the big house on the porch. The fat wine dude was there too. Mr. D winked at me.

"Who is this?" Percy said talking to me.

"I'm Kassandara Olivya Heather but I think I'll change my name to Kassandara Olivya Aqua Heather because I think that's prettier. You can call me Kassi (**AN I named my character after my sis!)" **I said.

Then Chiron said "how do you like living in the Hades cabin?"

"I like it lots and lots." I said. Nico blushed.

"When we find out who your real parent is then you can go live in that cabin." Chiron said.

"BUT I LIKE LIVING WITH NICO!" I said.

"Well in that case you can keep living with him." Chiron said.

"Okay." I said

"Now Percy will take you to swordfighting." Chiron said.

"okay lets go!" I was very excited.

We went to the arena. I pulled out my sword pen and Percy gave me a confused look.

"You have a sword pen to?" He said.

"Yes." I said.

"ME TOO! We can be sword pen buddies!" He said.

"Okay" I blushed.

We started fighting. I kept beating Percy.

"Wow you are amazing better then me even." He was jealous.

Suddenly….

**OOOOO a cliffy! I bet you are mad cause you won't find out what happens until later! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**AND NO FLAMES! I'M SERIOUS! IF YOU FLAME I WILL SEND YOU A MEAN MESSAGE.**

**This chapter was dedicated to my sister Cassi AKA Princesss Andromeda! Love you sista!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**PineappleBuddy**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! I'm back! This chappie is dedicated to… DUN DUN DUN….**

**Princesss Andromeda**

**:D She inspired me to keep writing! … welll kinda…**

**ANYWHO on with chappie 4! AND I improved mah grammer! **

Suddenly, a bright light flooded the arena! Percy gasped and pointed above my head. I looked up and saw gleaming hologram of an owl holding a skull and a trident!

We ran back to the big house. When we reacheded it, the hologram was just fading. Chiron gasped and Mr. D fainted.

"KASANDARA! You are a child of Athena, Poseidon, AND Hades! And Percy and Annabeth's twin! This is a sign! You are the girl in my prophecy! You will have to go on an epic quest! A quest to find Achilles and bring him back to life so he and his flame of power can help us win because Kronos is rising again for the third time!" Chiron said.

I wasn't surprised though, because I always knew I was special.

"YOU MUST GO SEE THE ORACLE! Percy, take her upstairs to Rachel Elizabeth Dare's attic room." Chiron said and then he went to revive Mr. D.

Percy and I quickly went up the stairs. He knocked on the door and Rachel opened it. He told her what happened and she began to recite:

"_**A CHILD OF THREE**_

_**WILL GO WEST TO FIND ACHILLE  
CONSULT THE FATES**_

_**BEFORE THIS DATE:  
JUNE 21**__**st**__**, 2013"**_

Wow! My very own prophecy! So I had to go west and find Achilles. First I had to talk to the Fates. My quest will have to be done before the solstice.

Percy and I left Rachel there and went down to talk to Chiron again.

"You may pick three people to accompany you." He said.

"I pick Percy, Annabeth, and Nico." I said.

"Go pack. You leave at dawn."

I went back to the Hades cabin to tell Nico. I told him that I was his half sister. He looked disappointed. I asked why.

"Oh well… cause… you know…. Your gorgeous and I like you but I can't date my sister!" He said.

I blushed and said "I guess you're right. You should pack now."

I packed up all my stuff and went to bed, excited for tomorrow.

Though, all throughout the night, I could feel Nico watching me sleep. I glanced over once and he turned his head. His hair blewded slightly in da breeze. His eyes had a wild look in them, as if he had seen 100 years of sadness.

**Awww! Now wasn't that a sweet yet sad ending. This chappie was much much much better (AND THAT'S SAYIN SOMETHIN!). I am uber proud. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! But guys please don't flame! I'm tryin the best I kan! So DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**Xoxoxoxoxox**

**PineappleBuddy**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I deiceded to make Kassandara less of a Mary Sue cause you all think she is. I don't know why cause in my opinion, shes perfecto the way she is. Butt I'll give her a flaw or somethin. So please review! NO FLAMES PLEASE! This chappie is dedicated to Siari Keeper Of The Flames! Thank you for reviewing Siari!**

When I woke up, Nico was still sleeping. I went to take a shower. When I looked in da mirror after my shower, I noticed that my hair was all messy from sleeping. I quick brushed through it and did my make up. I looked SO gorgeous. A lot of people say I'm super self-centered.

Nico woke up then and we grabbed our bags. I had already packed. While I was packing last night, I deiceded to throw away all my lacy bras and thongs. Then I went to the camp store and bought normal ones.

We hiked up to the top of the hill. Percy and Annabeth were already on top, waiting for us. Chiron was there too to say bye. He handed us some money for cab fare to the airport.

We all got in the cab and left. Nico was sleeping the whole ride. Annabeth and Percy were in a conversation. I decieded to use this time to think about my situation. I was kind of afraid for this quest. I had barely had time to train.

I thought about my parents and how I was even possible. I decieded to ask Annabeth.

"Well you are really a child of Posiedon and a mortal. But Hades and Athena decieded to bless you I guess." She sounded kinda irritated. I asked her why.

She glared at me for a sec before saying "I don't really like you. You think you are all smart and cool and brave, when you really are only self centered."

Again with the self centered thing! Geez! I am NOT self centered. I'm just gorgeous, smart, and witty.

The cab driver dropped us off at the airport. Chiron had persuaded Zeus to let Percy and Nico travel safely, because this quest was good for him too.

We went through security easy, the only problem was Annabeth's knife. She snapped her fingers and the guard let us through.

We boarded our plane and sat and waited until the plane took off. It did.

The airline attendant gave us cookies and a death stare. I asked for a sprite and she ignored me. I was mad.

The plane ride was going to be 10 hours long! That made me mad because I can't sit still that long. 

Half way through the plane ride, the flyer guy told us to put on seat belts because the plane ride was going to be rough. The flight attendant FINALLY came back with my sprite. Suddenly, Nico knocked it out of my hands.

"IT WAS POISON!" He said.

Suddenly, the flight attendant growled and turned into the Minotaur! WHY DOES THIS GUY KEEP COMING BACK TO LIFE?

He took a swing at Percy and then came after me. I pulled out my sword pen, but it was TOO LATE!

The plane was going to crash!

I held my breath as we prepared for impact. (**AN Princesss Andromeda, my sistah, taught me the word impact! Thanks sis!)**

**Another cliffie! Mwahahahaha! So? Was it better? Ya, my sister taught me that word today. THANK YOU PRINCESSS ANDROMEDA! A BIG SHOUT OUT TO YA! Please review! And please don't flame!**

**Xoxoxoxox**

**PineappleBuddy**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY EVERYONE! Im back with another chappie! Sorry if the long wait made anyone mad. I got really busy with school and stuff so I haven't had time to write. Please read and review! No flames!**

I held my breath as the plane prepared to crash. The mintotaur had been stabbed by Nico. He is so smart and brave and funny and HOT. I love him except hes my brother so we can't date. Its like forbidden love like Gnomeo and Juliet! So romantic. Sigh.

I felt Nico grab my hand. I thought it was because he didn't want to die without me but then I saw him take Annabeth's hand. I was really jealous. I thought Nico liked me! Nico told me to take Percy's hand and I was confused. But I did. We were all holding hands for some reason.

Then it was really dark and cold for a second. I wasn't scared though. I'm not scared of the cold and darkness.

When it was light and warm again I opened my eyes and saw that we were in…

Washington! So close to California we could get a taxi or a train. Maybe I could convince Nico to take me to Forks so I could find EDWARD CULLEN! I loved him too but not as much as Nico.

Percy went and bought tickets for a train to California. It would leave tomorrow so we decided to go to a hotel for a night.

We went to a hotel. We rented two rooms. Me and Nico would share one and Annabeth and Percy would share the other.

We went to our rooms. I unpacked my suitcase. Nico unpacked his suitcase. I was tired so I changed into my pajamas. My pajamas are: a lacy nightgown that was kinda see through and no bra or underwear cause I didn't like sleeping in them.

I went out and sat in a chair. Nico sat by me. He was only in his boxers.

"I really like you Kassi" he said passionately.

"I really like you too Nico" I said passionately back.

He blushed. So cute.

He leaned in like he was going to kiss me. I leaned in too.

But suddenly…. THE WALL EXPLODED!

**OOOOH cliffie I'm so mean. It was better right! My sister Princesss Andromeda helped me edit and stuff. But she wouldn't help me with my plot line anymore. She said: "It's too far gone to help it anymore. It's a lost cause."**

**I don't understand what she means by saying that.**

**ANYWAYS review please NO FLAMES review review review!**

**Until next time!**

**Xoxoxox**

**Pineapple Buddy**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY HEY HEY guys! I'm back! My story is lots better in this chappie! I promise! There won't be any spelling mistakes! I'm getting better!**

Suddenly, THE WALL EXPLODED! Out of the dust was…. Mrs. Dodds! How did she reform so fast? I thought. There was no time for thinking so I grabbed my sword pen and got ready to fight.

But as soon as I swung, she grabbed me and we disappeared. I wasn't scared though because I'm never scared.

We reappeared in San Francisco. I saw the bridge. We went across it. Then we took a bus to Los Angeles. I used to live there and I knew a lot of famous people there like Zac Efron, Miley Cyrus, Vanessa Hudgens, the Jonas Brothers, Taylor Swift, Mandy Moore, Logan Lerman, Eminem, Katy Perry, Train, B.O.B, and Ke$ha. Of course I was prettier then the girls. We were all best friends forever. We used to have big parties every night.

Mrs. Dodds took me to the Underworld through a secret entrance in the Hollywood sign. We went across in the ferry. She tied me up and threw me in a dungeon and probably left me there to die.

I decided to spend my final moments (if it is my final moments) thinking of my past, my present, and the future with Nico I could never have.

I had a very bad past. My parents died when I was a baby and they left me at a cold and mean orphanage. The people there hated me and they beat me with sticks and locked me in cages. It was torture. I was like a slave. Then I went to school where it was the same treatment, except they didn't lock me in a cage. They all still beat me with baseball bats though. Amazingly though I never bruised. Because I was special.

And then I went to Camp Half-Blood where everyone liked me (not surprising). I was everyone's friend. And that is where I found my true love.

Nico. I love him so much. And he loves me with a passion. He is so romantic. But I will never see him again. Ever. We had a sad relationship. Our parents didn't want us to be together. It was forbidden love, like Gnomeo and Juliet or Bella and Edward. So sad.

I started to cry. I sobbed and sobbed for my lost love.

He couldn't come and rescue me. I didn't want him too. He would be in danger! He had to stay safe. I wish we could have gotten married. And had lots and lots of kids just like my friend Rosemarylln and her husband Perci.

I thought about how I was going to die and that there was nothing I could do about it at all. The only thing I could think of was Nico's beautiful black eyes that were deep and pretty. I loved those eyes. I could picture our kids having one eye black like his and one eye green like mine. Half of their hair would be black like his and half would be blonde like mine. They would wear emo clothes like me and Nico. It would be SO CUTE. I started to cry more. But I didn't get wet because Athena's power protected me.

I wondered if I would ever see daylight again. I didn't think I ever would. SIGH. SIGH. SIGH. I had a terrible, terrible life.

But then….

**ANOTHER CLIFFIE! ARE YOU SOOOO EXCITED TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? I AM! AND SO IS EVERYONE ELSE!**

**You all should really read Rosemarylln and her story. It's by be jealous of me and its cute. **

**Stay tuned for next chappie!**

**Xoxoxo**

**PineappleBuddy **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm BACK! Bet you are SO excited huh? Of course you are! I am too! Hope you like this chappie!**

But then… I felt someone appear next to me in the darkness! I gasped in surprise, but it was a cute gasp not an ugly one. Everything I do is cute.

I almost screamed but I thought that screaming would just get me noticed and my epic savior would be found and punished too.

"Who is there?" I asked quietly in a cute whisper.

"It's me Kassi. Nico!" Nico said.

"NICO! YOU CAME TO RESCUE ME!" I yelled.

"Kassi! Don't yell! You will get us notice—" But he didn't finish because the door suddenly opened! It was…

MRS. DODDS!

"Stupid children! Trying to break out of prison! I will take you to Hades!" She said.

She grabbed us and threw us into the hall out side the prison door. Then she beat us with sticks. Then she made us go down another hall. And then another. And another. It reminded me of the time I spent in the Labyrinth.

I wasn't tired though because I am a good athlete. Mrs. Dodds marched ahead of me and Nico. We talked for a minute because I used my powers to make it so she couldn't hear us.

"How did you find me?" I said.

"I… I have an empathy link with you now!" He said and he blushed.

"Now we can always find each other!" I said. I grabbed his hand. We both blushed.

"I really like you Kassi." He said passionately.

"I really like you Nico." I said passionately.

He leaned in. He was going to kiss me. Mrs. Dodds saw. She yelled at us. Then she made me walk in front and Nico in the back. I was sad. I was being separated from my true love again.

We walked and walked some more. Then she made us swim across the River Sticks. Nico and I were both already invulnerable though so it didn't hurt. My Achilles point is on the small of my back. Nico's is right on his heart. So romantic.

I wanted to punch Mrs. Dodds again for separating us. I loved Nico.

Then… there was a black door in front of us.

Mrs. Dodds made us stop.

We heard a voice inside say "ENTER."

We were at Hade's house.

**Dramatic ending huh? I bet you can't wait for my next update! I think there will be about 20 or 25 chappies in this story! It will be great. Maybe I'll even write a sequel. What do you think? Sequel or no? I think yes! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO! TELL ME HOW GREAT THIS CHAPPIE WAS AND I'LL DEDICATE THE NEXT TO YOU! **

**NO FLAMES.**

**Xoxoxo **

**PineappleBuddy **


	9. Chapter 9

**HAY GUYS! I'M BACKKKKKKK! Thank you for all the great reviews! On with the next chappie!**

We were at Hades' house! Gasp, I gasped! We all entered the door. Hades' was on a black throne and his wife Aphrodite was on a black throne too.

He got really mad when he saw me, even though I'm his daughter.

"Curse you Kassandara! You are NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ALIVE! I WILL KILL YOU!"

He was going to kill me! But I wasn't scared.

Nico said: "If you hurt her, I'll kill you dad! I love her!"

Hades was afraid and I was happy! Nico said he loved me! I wanted to make out with him right then but Hades started to cry. He said: "That is so sweet. I won't kill her."

Aphrodite said: "We can't kill her! She is too GORGEOUS. She's prettier than me, the god of beauty!"

I smiled my hottest smile and Nico blushed.

"You may go now! Leave and I am sorry for offending you Kassandara! I will give you each three wishes!" Hades said.

"I want a way to find Achilles and I want to find Percy and Annabeth and I want to have all of the powers of the gods so I can defeat Kronos with my bare hands!" I said smartly.

"Ok! You have all the god's blessings so you also have their powers! For Zeus, you have lightning powers! From Hera, you have can cause people to have happy marriages! You already have Poseidon's water powers! From Hephaestus, power over fire and tools! From Aphrodite, power to make people fall in love and you are even prettier (if that's possible)! From Apollo, you are an amazing singer and guitar player! From Artemis, you can talk to animals and you are the world's best archer! You are already smarter then Athena! From Demeter, you can grow plants! From Dionysus, you can make people go crazy! From Ares, you are the world's best sword fighter! From Hermes, you are super fast and can fly!" Hades said happily.

Then Percy and Annabeth appeared. Percy gave me a huge hug and Nico looked jealous. Annabeth punched me, but it didn't hurt. She called me a loser and turned away from me. SHE IS SOO Jealous! I can tell! LOL!

Hades then gave us a map to Arizona where we could find another clue to find Achilles. Then Nico asked for a car and tons of money and food and something else but I didn't hear what he asked. (**WHOEVER GUESSES WHAT HE ASKED FOR FIRST, I WILL PUT YOUR NAME IN MY STORY!)**

Hades gave us a Corvette and one million dollars and a never ending supply of gourmet food.

We went out of the underworld and got in the car and left.

We drove for twenty miles. But then….

_**CLIFFIE! HAHAHAHA I'M SO MEAN! I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW SO YOU CAN KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**_

_**PRINCESSS ANDROMEDA REFUSED TO EDIT THIS CHAPPIE FOR ME. SHE'S MEAN BUT I DON'T NEED HER.**_

_**NO FLAMES. .**_

_**NO FLAMES!**_

_**XOXOXOXOX**_

_**PINEAPPLE BUDDY!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**HI! THANK YOU FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! I was SOOO happy when I saw them! I have like 130 now! I'm so happy! **

But then… THE MINOTAUR APPEARED IN FRONT OF OUR CAR! I jumped out and pulled out my sword pen and I stabbed him. BUT HE DIDN'T DIE! So I stabbed him again and again but he still wouldn't die. Nico then jumped out of the corvette and made a bunch of skeletons appear and take away the monster.

Nico was my savior! I hugged him. We looked into each others eyes. He leaned down. He was going to kiss me!

But stupid Annabeth yelled at us to get back in the car so we never got to. I was sad. I loved Nico and he loved me. It was like forbidden love like Bella and Edward. Nico loved me more then anything but we could never be…

We hopped in the car and drove and drove away. I drove. I wasn't sixteen yet but since I was so smart my school let me get a license early. Everyone was jealous so they hated me.

Percy sat next to me and held my hand. His eyes were love struck. Nico was so jealous. Annabeth was mad but she is stupid.

We stopped at a Gas Station for lunch. We were all starving so we got candy bars and chips and lobster. It was good but I'm a better cook anyways.

We got back in the car. We drove. Soon we were in Oregon. We were almost to Arizona! I was happy. This quest was fun.

We stopped at a hotel for the night. Nico and Percy shared a room and me and Annabeth shared the other.

I was going to go to bed when suddenly…

**OOH CLIFFIE!**

**I'll update tomorrow I promise!**

**Xoxoxo**

**PineappleBuddy**


End file.
